


make the record skip

by katplanet



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Begging, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Safewording, dave katz: too gay to function, discussion of sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katplanet/pseuds/katplanet
Summary: “I get it, though.” Dave skims his thumb along the arch of Klaus’s eyebrow. “It’s different, when you choose it for yourself.”“What’s different?”Dave mulls it over, and settles on, “Losing control.”I want to beg,Klaus had said.And I want you to tell me no.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 315





	make the record skip

**Author's Note:**

> someday i'll write sex that doesn't turn into a romantic slushpile halfway through but uh, not today.
> 
> i didn't add this to my other series bc i didn't want to pin it down in the timeline lmao, are they in vietnam? is dave a ghost? the answer is [gestures vaguely]

"Baby," Klaus gasps, "baby, now."

Dave has half a mind to keep fucking Klaus - more than half a mind, honestly. But Klaus asked him for something, went out of his way to sit down and have a conversation, and that wins out over Dave's dick every time.

He grabs Klaus's hips in his hands and pulls out.

Klaus makes a pitiful noise at the base of his throat, pushing into Dave's hold and getting exactly nowhere with it. His thighs are shaking, muscles tight, and his cock is the same color as the bite marks all along his throat. It's leaking onto his belly. It looks painful.

"How many was that, sweetheart?"

"Three."

"You doing all right?"

"I’m green, oh," Klaus sighs, "green as the grass in spring, baby, green as a … peacock."

"Peacocks are blue."

"No, they've got the," Klaus says, trailing off and waving one of his hands in a vaguely peacock-shaped arc. "Green as a peacock who's trying to fuck."

Dave grins, giddy, the way he always ends up feeling when he's got Klaus underneath him. "That a hint, darlin'?"

"Please," Klaus says. "God, Dave, please."

Dave, as calmly as he can manage, says, "No."

Klaus shudders and goes limp in Dave's hold. He's so wet - between his thighs, under his eyes, slick and sweaty all across his chest. This, what they're doing together, is  _ messy _ . Their skin sticks where it meets, where Dave's weight presses him into Klaus. Dave will be able to slide right back into Klaus's body, no resistance, like Klaus was built to take him.

"Baby," Klaus is saying, over and over, "baby, come on, I'll make it so good for you,  _ please _ -"

"You get it," Dave says, "when I give it to you."

Dave understands this. He thinks he does, at least. He understands the effect it has on Klaus, the way Klaus's pupils go deep and black when Dave gently, gently pins him down, tells him to stay still, to wait.

Klaus runs his hands all over Dave's arms, his shoulders, his back, and Dave leans down for a kiss while Klaus cools off. Klaus arches up between Dave's mouth on his and Dave's hands on his hips, spreads his legs and wrestles against Dave's hold just enough to remind both of them that it's there.

"You're doing so good," Dave says, the words tucked into the corner of Klaus's lips. "You're so good for me. Look at you."

Klaus wraps his arms loose around Dave's shoulders and nudges his nose into Dave's until Dave kisses him again. Klaus's breathing has slowed down a bit, his thighs mostly still on either side of Dave's waist, lovely and pliant.

"Are you ready?" Dave asks him.

"Yeah." Klaus reaches up with both hands to grab onto the metal headboard. "God, yeah, honey."

Dave keeps his hands on Klaus's hips and pushes back inside him - stunning, earthquaking, a hot flashbang behind his eyelids - and Klaus thrashes and fights and moans, moans, gone bright red all down his chest. Dave pulls out nearly all the way and presses in again, harder, maybe asking too much of the muscles in his legs, but that's a problem for the morning. Klaus white-knuckles the slats of the headboard.

"Perfect," Klaus is spitting, "you're perfect, baby, you’re gonna make me come."

Dave gets a hand on Klaus's left thigh and pushes his leg up, up, until his knee is nearly touching his shoulder. Klaus goes so easily, opening that much more for Dave when he fucks into him. He's pretty as a picture spread out on his back, trying and failing to keep his eyes open.

"Please," Klaus says, pushing his face into the meat of his own arm. "Come on, let me have it."

Dave leans down and kisses Klaus, swallows his little pleading whimpers. He’s starting to catch on to the rhythm; Klaus will snap and growl like something wild, claw Dave deeper into him, and then he’ll stop, go quiet and sweet with it, let Dave move him how he wants. And then he’ll start to shake, to tremble and work himself into Dave’s lap like he doesn’t know exactly what’s coming, exactly what he asked Dave for.

_ I want to beg, _ he’d said.  _ And I want you to tell me no. _

If Dave is figuring out the rhythm, that probably means it’s time for a change.

Dave lifts himself up on his hands and slows his hips down to a lazy grind, just enough sensation to keep Klaus occupied. Klaus gazes up at him, open-mouthed, glassy-eyed, and Dave smiles back until Klaus blushes and turns his face away. As soon as he's not looking, Dave shifts his weight to his left hand and sneaks his right down between them.

He gets Klaus's cock in his palm and Klaus sobs, bends his back into it until Dave can count his ribs. It's the first time Dave has touched Klaus here since they fell into bed together half an hour ago. It must ache, the relief of it, like stretching out a cramp. Dave matches his strokes to the movement of his hips, gives Klaus something predictable, something to expect, to get used to-

And then he takes it away, all at once, pulls back and out and pins Klaus down to the mattress with his hands on his waist.

"God." Klaus struggles, kicks his legs, rocks his hips into the air as much as he can. "Dave, Dave, you  _ can't _ ."

"That was four, wasn't it?"

Klaus bites his lip and nods, eyes still squeezed shut. A tear leaks out down his cheek, trails off in the direction of his ear. 

"Tell me," Dave says.

Klaus takes a shaky breath. "Yeah," he says. "That was four."

Dave bends down and kisses Klaus's belly, just above where his thumbs press into soft skin. "That was good, thank you."

"Baby," and Klaus is properly crying now, chest heaving against it, "I need it so bad, please."

Dave lets go of Klaus's waist and wraps his arms around him, pulls him into a hug. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Green," Klaus gasps out, "green, please, come on, I'll do whatever you want."

“Mm.” Dave gets his mouth on Klaus’s neck, works another mark into it with his tongue and his teeth while Klaus scratches at Dave’s shoulder blades.

“Anything,” Klaus is saying, his voice trembling, “anything, baby, however you want it, I don’t care, just get back inside me,  _ please _ .”

Dave pulls back enough to get a good look at Klaus's face, his puffy red eyes. He hasn’t stopped shaking yet, and his voice has gone frantic. It’s a tone of voice Dave has heard from Klaus before, but never - never here. Never just the two of them like this. He holds Klaus to his chest, and it feels like holding Klaus  _ back _ , holding him  _ through _ something.

_ Green, _ he had said to Dave before, their hands clasped together,  _ green means go, yellow means slow down, red means stop. You can ask me any time and I'll tell you, I'll be honest. _

And, crucially, Klaus had also said Dave could-

"Yellow," Dave tells him, as softly as he can while still making himself heard.

Klaus's body language changes between breaths. He goes from clinging to hugging, tightens his arms around Dave's shoulders and pulls him close. "Sure, pretty baby," he says, "talk to me."

Dave feels a bit like Klaus has yanked the rug of worry out from under him, so he just says, "You're crying."

"Sorry," Klaus says, which is actually the last thing Dave wants to hear from him.

"Hey, no, it’s not a sorry thing." Dave kisses Klaus, slow and easy. "I wanted to make sure it still felt good."

"I should have warned you. I didn't think I'd - Christ, it's different like this."

"Like how?"

"Like," Klaus says, "with you."

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no, not even - not even a little bit. You’re so good, you’re so good to me all the time.”

Dave rubs a thumb under Klaus’s eye, smudges the bulk of his tears away. “I try to be.”

“I know you do. God,” Klaus says, mopping underneath his other eye with the heel of his palm. “I forget how much I trust you, sometimes, and then you do shit like this and make me remember.”

"I thought that was the point of this," Dave says. "To trust me."

"I mean, I trust you with my dick," Klaus says, looking somewhere over Dave's shoulder, "but I trust a lot of people with my dick. I also trust you with  _ me _ , though, you know?"

"Your dick is technically also part of you."

"Yeah," Klaus says, "sure fuckin' looks that way."

“You sounded scared.”

“I wasn’t,” Klaus says, firm, no pause for thought. “You’ve never scared me. You couldn’t.”

"It's not bad crying, then?" Dave asks, reaching up to smooth Klaus's hair out of his forehead.

Klaus nods, presses up into Dave's palm. Every few blinks, another tear sneaks out and down, thieves in the night. "I've never tried to explain it before. Like, I know nothing bad’s going to happen, but I let myself feel it, and then I let the feeling leave. It's like, um. Like running into a brick wall, but in a good way."

"That doesn't sound like a thing that can be good."

"You're the brick wall," Klaus says, "and you love me."

"Yeah, okay," Dave says, “this metaphor is falling apart.”

“Shush. I’m not a poet.”

“I get it, though.” Dave skims his thumb along the arch of Klaus’s eyebrow. “It’s different, when you choose it for yourself.”

“What’s different?”

Dave mulls it over, and settles on, “Losing control.”

“Mm.”

"And I do, you know,” Dave says. “I do love you."

Klaus sniffs and turns to look at Dave with his big green eyes, the loveliest eyes Dave has ever seen, shining out from the loveliest face, on a head holding the loveliest mind. Dave kisses him, pulls back to breathe, kisses him again.

"Did I ruin it?" Dave asks him.

"God, no." Klaus scratches his nails through Dave's hair. "You stopped fucking me to make sure I wasn't miserable, that's like the opposite of ruining it."

"Seems like the bare minimum of decency."

"Baby, you'd be amazed how low the bar goes."

"And anyway," Dave says, because prior experience suggests they can only go down that road for so long before he gets angry and Klaus, against all logic and all of Dave’s protests, gets  _ guilty _ , "you said green. I’m supposed to trust you, too."

Klaus shrugs. "I was crying. You've never seen me do that before. Not that much. Not in bed, anyway."

Dave hums, runs his fingertip over Klaus's lower lip, because the world could end at the edges of their mattress for all he cares to think about the things that have happened outside it. “Do you want to stop? We can do something else.”

“I don’t want to stop. Do you?”

“No. Let me just-” Dave gets himself up on his elbows. “Let me take care of you for a sec, okay?”

Klaus beams at him. “Can’t imagine turning that down.”

Dave ducks in and kisses Klaus, gentle closed brushes of lips. Klaus slides his arms around Dave’s waist and goes lax and warm underneath him, his hips already moving just the slightest bit against Dave’s belly. Dave lets Klaus take whatever he needs, tries to answer with his own body, careful thrusts along the underside of Klaus's thigh. All the momentum Dave had lost while they talked comes flooding back into his belly, pools tight between his legs, gets him dizzy with the bullrush force of it.

"C'mere," Klaus murmurs into Dave's mouth.

It takes barely any shuffling for Dave to fit back into Klaus's body. Klaus is noonday hot inside, tight and fluttering. Dave pulls out, just an inch or two, and rocks back in as slow as he can stand it.

"You feel so good," Klaus tells him, one hand in Dave's hair, the other on the small of Dave's back. "God, I'd let you do this forever."

"Yeah?" Dave bends down to kiss Klaus behind his ear, and the shift in angle pushes him even deeper. "I've got nowhere else to be."

Klaus hums, already loosening out all his joints underneath Dave. "Clearing my schedule as we speak."

Dave fucks Klaus slow, slow, decadent, long easy drags of his hips. Klaus tucks his nose into Dave's cheek. It's not going to get either of them off, not going to tip Klaus over the edge he's been flirting with, but it's nice. Intimate. The kind of sex that Dave has had crushingly few opportunities to give Klaus. And it’s all the better for how rare it is, how precious - the movement of Klaus's body under Dave's, the way his fingers curl just so when Dave sinks as deep as he can go, his breath against Dave's jaw.

"I love you," Klaus says, and that's never going to lose its shine.

“Love you, too.” Dave lets a little more of his weight press Klaus down, and Klaus sighs, hoists his legs up around Dave’s hips. 

“You can go harder, baby. I want it.”

“Okay,” Dave says, and doesn’t.

It takes Klaus a minute to catch on, and then he groans, nudges Dave’s ass with the heel of his foot. “Come on, honey. Give it to me.”

Dave pulls back just enough to meet Klaus’s eyes, and raises an eyebrow at him. “That’s how you ask for it?”

Klaus goes very still. “How did you get so good at this?”

“I had a good teacher.”

“No, no, I can’t take credit. You’re a prodigy. Jesus.”

Dave rolls his hips, a little firmer than before, a little sharper, and Klaus makes a tiny noise and digs his nails into the meat of Dave’s back.

"Please," Klaus whispers.

That word, the single word, hits Dave deeper than any string of begging Klaus had snarled at him earlier. "Of course," he says.

Dave doesn’t think he’s ever lasted this long in bed before. He’s never had reason to - even the laziest afternoons back home had ended when they ended, no particular fuss about it either way. His legs are going to be jelly after this, never mind his abs. They’d already had to slick up again after round two to keep Klaus comfortable.

But it’s for Klaus, so it’s easy. Easy to shut down the part of his body that thinks it knows how this is supposed to go. Easy to push through all the different aches until Klaus gets what he needs.

He gives Klaus the harder he asked for, for a while. The muffled slap of skin on skin, Klaus’s little  _ oh _ s tucked into Dave’s neck. Dave likes a smooth grind when Klaus fucks him, likes to feel every inch of the drag inside him, but Klaus wants the snap, the jolt, the punch. Klaus wants the wind knocked out of him. It’s - it’s like nothing Dave has ever let himself imagine. It’s vicious. Possessive.

It’s going to get Dave off if he doesn’t stop, so he eases up again.

Klaus had gone shy the first time Dave slowed down with him. They’d been in a room like this, curled up on the bed, and Dave had spooned up behind Klaus and rocked into him with one arm folded under their pillow and the other hand spread out low on Klaus’s belly. Klaus had started out on his side, and then he’d  _ melted _ , ended up mostly on his stomach, gasping into the sheets, coming from nothing but Dave moving inside him and kissing his shoulders. He’d hidden his face, after, held Dave’s hand and let Dave pet his hair. Let Dave tell him he loved him, over and over, without interrupting once.

He’s gotten better about it, but he still shuts his eyes, which means it's time for Dave to get him talking.

“So sweet,” Dave says. “My sweetheart.”

"Hardly," Klaus says, but it's without any venom, like a knee twitching when it's hit.

"You are," Dave tells him. "Letting me make love to you like this."

Klaus drops one hand down to his face, the  _ good bye _ hand, and rubs it over his forehead. "You are such a - such a product of your time."

"You call it whatever you want, I'll call it what it is."

"You're ridiculous."

Dave rolls his hips, mouths at the sweat on Klaus’s neck. Klaus tilts his head to give Dave room to work, and Dave gets his teeth into the skin under Klaus's chin. It'll be higher up than all the other marks, probably impossible for Klaus to hide while it heals. He'll see it whenever he looks in the mirror. Other people will see it, too, and think … whatever it is they think when they look at Klaus.

Dave has never been the kind of guy who gets jealous, who marks people up to show they're spoken for. He hates guys like that. But he likes the thought of Klaus, alone with his thoughts and his reflection, looking at Dave's love written out on his skin. Likes to imagine Klaus touching his throat with the tips of his long fingers and feeling something of Dave left over there.

When he pulls back to check his work, Klaus's skin has gone ruddy, glossy where Dave had worked at it with his tongue. Klaus is moaning, just barely, every time Dave bottoms out. Dave nuzzles back into the dagger line of his jaw.

"Honey," Klaus mumbles, "baby, I need you."

"I know." Dave kisses Klaus's cheek.

"Please." Klaus has gone so quiet. "God, I need you. I need you."

"You have me."

Dave works back up to a pace that'll get Klaus off, quick and ruthless. Klaus meets him for a few thrusts, then gives up and holds on, lets Dave fuck him while he makes punched-out noises in Dave's ear.

"Are you getting close?" Dave asks him, voice as steady as he can make it.

Klaus nods, shifts his head on the pillow just enough for Dave to see his face.

"Do you want me to let you finish?"

Klaus nods again.

"No," Dave tells him, and he  _ sees _ the moment the word lands in Klaus's brain.

“Dave,” Klaus whispers, his entire body going slack, stunned, “baby, tell me what you want me to do, I’ll do it. Whatever you want-”

“Klaus,” Dave says.

Klaus shuts his mouth with a click of teeth and looks at Dave, waits.

"You don't have to do anything." Dave cups a hand around Klaus's cheek. "Okay?"

Klaus swallows and nods, mute, eyes wide.

"You asked me," Dave tells him, working his hips, "remember? I'll always give you what you ask for."

And then he pulls away, holds Klaus down with one hand on his jaw, the other on the narrow curve of his waist.

"Hang on," Dave says, before Klaus can open his mouth. "Breathe for me."

Klaus takes a breath so quickly that he nearly chokes on it. He grabs Dave's wrists with his own hands, and Dave lets him, doesn't move a muscle while Klaus clings and shudders underneath him.

"That was perfect," Dave tells him. "What number was that?"

Klaus shuts his eyes and says, "Five."

"Are you doing okay?"

"Green, yeah."

"Look at me, darlin’."

Klaus's eyes are wet when he opens them again, but he's not crying the way he had been before. He's just staring at Dave, his lips barely parted, curls clinging to the sweat on his forehead.

"Okay?" Dave asks him again.

"Yeah."

Dave leans down and tilts Klaus's head into a kiss, and Klaus flits his hands from Dave's wrists up to his shoulders, keeps them resting there even after Dave lifts himself back up.

Dave says, "I know not everybody keeps their word for you."

Klaus lets all his air out in a rush.

"I will, though," and maybe this is too much, maybe he's got it wrong, but - "When you tell me what you need, I'll give it to you."

"I know," Klaus says, and his voice is so small, so sweet.

Dave kisses Klaus again. Just a kiss. Klaus digs in with both heels and tries to tug Dave down between his thighs, and Dave locks his arms and stays right where he is, kissing Klaus and nothing else.

"Please," Klaus sighs when they break apart. "Please, Dave."

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me.”

Dave tilts his head, looks at Klaus's face. Takes one more gamble. “Mm, no, I don’t think you do.”

Klaus shuts his eyes, and Dave allows it, this time, because what it lets Klaus say is, “I want you to make love to me.”

There are so many things Dave can only bring himself to say to Klaus when they’re already tangled together, sweaty and out of their minds. Klaus has never had that problem, not with the thoughts he whispers into Dave’s ear over dinner with a hand on his thigh, or his conversations that start with  _ have you ever _ and end with a wicked smile and a kiss.

And here he is, beet red and biting his lip. Dave never thought he’d see the day.

“Of course,” Dave says. “Anything you want, doll.”

“God,” Klaus grumbles, “you’re so corny, why are you like this,” but he opens his arms and lets Dave burrow into him, kiss his dear mouth.

"Lift your leg," Dave says, guiding Klaus's thigh higher up around his waist. "There, just like that."

Dave slides back into him - and it's going to have to be for the last time tonight, Dave can only handle so much. Klaus rolls his head on the pillow. Dave keeps one elbow braced beside Klaus's shoulder and wraps his other arm around Klaus's waist, coaxes him into an arch that opens him even more for Dave.

Klaus rubs his palms up and down Dave's back. “Hi, baby.”

Dave kisses the hinge of Klaus's jaw and starts moving, steady, unrelenting, the slick drag of Klaus's body around him. Klaus takes it perfectly, the way he takes all of what Dave gives him, the best parts of Dave along with all the rest. He takes it and then he comes back for more. He deserves every good thing Dave could ever offer another person.

“Talk to me,” Dave says. “I want to hear you.”

Klaus shudders out a breath. “You love me so much.”

“I do. I’m gonna keep doing it, too.”

“You can’t promise that,” Klaus says, even as he pulls Dave closer to him.

“Watch me.”

“Please.” Klaus pushes his face into Dave’s neck. “Dave, please.”

“I’ve got you,” Dave tells him, reaching down between them. “Come on, sweetheart.”

It doesn’t take Klaus long after that - of course it doesn’t, not when Dave’s been easing him toward it for the better part of an hour. He shakes and digs his nails into Dave’s hips, his heels into the backs of Dave’s calves, and Dave fucks him through it, and through it, and it just keeps  _ going _ . Dave gets Klaus’s waist in his free hand and feels his entire body wracked with it, grinding into Dave’s lap. When Dave turns his head just so, he can watch Klaus’s face, straggling tears on his cheeks, his teeth bared like he’s ready to fight. This beautiful man, who loves Dave.  _ Loves _ him.

Dave comes, somewhere in there. It feels secondary.

Klaus keeps clinging to Dave even after he quiets. Dave is going soft inside him, and he is absolutely not going to move unless Klaus asks him to. Klaus doesn’t ask. Dave spreads his weight out as best he can and presses Klaus into the sheets.

They go so long just lying together that Dave has to check and make sure Klaus hasn't fallen asleep under him. But Klaus's eyes are open, still a little wet around the rims. He's looking at the ceiling, so Dave reaches up with the less sticky of his hands and turns Klaus's head until he's looking at Dave instead.

"Sometimes I fuck people so they'll give me things," Klaus says.

Dave keeps his hand on Klaus's cheek, pets at the soft hair behind Klaus's ear with the tips of his fingers. "I'd gathered as much. I didn't want to ask if you didn't want to talk about it."

"Thanks." Klaus watches Dave for a while, then says, "Does it bother you?"

"Not for the reasons you're worried about."

Klaus smiles a little at that.

"I could be wrong," Dave says, "but I can see how it might be hard to go from that to this."

"What's  _ this _ ?"

"Trusting someone with more than your dick."

Klaus huffs a laugh. Dave has never heard a more beautiful sound. "It's not what you're imagining," Klaus says. "And I know exactly what you're imagining, it's what everybody imagines."

"Honestly, I wasn't imagining anything."

"Well," Klaus says, "thank you for preserving my hypothetical modesty."

"I  _ can _ imagine what it might feel like to spend all your time in bed with someone waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"Not all the time," Klaus says, his voice so gentle. "Just every now and then. When I'm not expecting it."

"Let me know when it does. I'll remind you."

"Remind me?"

"That I'm sleeping with you because I love you and I like to feel good with you. That's all of it."

Klaus swallows. "You keep telling me what I want to hear," he says, "except it also keeps being the truth."

"It does also bother me that some asshole somewhere treated you like a piece of meat."

"To be fair, it's fun to be a piece of meat, sometimes."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, okay," Klaus says, "not everyone can be a Michelin star chef like you, Katz."

"This metaphor is worse than the brick wall."

"You make me feel," Klaus sighs, "like filet mignon."

Dave snorts, and Klaus grins, and Dave can feel Klaus's breathing getting steadier underneath him.

"You're still inside me," Klaus says, apropos of nothing.

"I was waiting -  _ oh _ ," Dave chokes out, because Klaus just squeezed his muscles around him like some kind of terrible sexy boa constrictor. Dave flops off of Klaus and onto his back, and Klaus cackles, rolls with him and lays his head on Dave's chest.

"Handsome," Klaus says, kissing Dave's pec. "That was exactly what I needed, baby, thank you."

"I liked it. A lot, actually."

"Yeah? I have good ideas, sometimes."

"Most of the time."

"Mm, you're giving me a lot of credit."

"And if there's other stuff," Dave says, "I don't know, that you've been sitting on. You can tell me."

"What, details of my sordid past, or fun sex things you've never heard of?"

"Either. Both."

"I've gotta space 'em out, or you'll get bored of me."

"That's actually impossible."

Klaus lifts himself up on an elbow so he can look at Dave. "People do get tired of me," he says. "I can be tiring."

"I think I just proved I have the stamina for you."

"Christ. I'm gonna let you have that one, you earned it."

Dave tilts his chin up, and Klaus leans down, kisses him. He's smiling. Dave can feel it against his lips.

"I'm not going anywhere," Dave tells him when they break apart, his nose tucked up against Klaus's, "I promise," and Klaus doesn't even argue.


End file.
